


i must protect this life

by orphan_account



Series: return to me (you have no choice) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Conditioning, Couch Cuddles, Dehumanization, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Intersex Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith has an adorable baby, Keith's getting better slowly, Kissing, LOTS OF REFERENCED WHUMP AND TRIGGERING THINGS PLEASE HEED TAGS, LOTS of past abuse deals with the fallout of the previous 2 fics, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Past Abuse, Past Keitor (one sided), Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Rape Recovery, Recovery, Submissive Keith (Voltron), but not really mpreg because alien biology, caesarean birth, eventual Klance, eventually, klance, klance fluff, learning to work past conditioning, of course, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finally out of Lotor's grasp, Keith drifts in space until he's picked up by the Paladins of Voltron.But recovery is a long way away, and Keith has to deal with the last stages of his pregnancy, as well as his growing feelings for a certain paladin...Recovery fic, mentions of past whump. Continuation ofnow you take all of me.Past Keith/Lotor and eventual Keith/Lance.PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: return to me (you have no choice) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	i must protect this life

**Author's Note:**

> I think Keith deserved a recovery fic after all the hell I've put him through. So here it is!
> 
> Please be careful though and pay attention to the warnings in the tags. This fic deals with past rape & a pregnancy as result of that. 
> 
> There is eventual fluff and lots of Klance cuddles! 
> 
> That being said, hope you can enjoy!

It's been sixty eight weeks, and Keith is drifting.

He flickers in and out of consciousness, always waking to darkness, the kicks of his baby and the pull of the needle in his arm the only thing he's really aware of. 

But then, the constant sense of motion stops, and there's light, followed by sound.

Keith blinks rapidly, as the sound filters into voices. 

"Is anyone in there?" 

"Yes, there's a person, and it looks like they're breathing."

"Oh, gosh, they're pregnant!" 

"Wait...guys, they look like _Keith_!" 

Upon hearing his name, Keith looks up at the strangers, immediately recognising them as the people who'd taken him from his Master, tried to make him a person.

 _Maybe...maybe they were rescuing me_ , he suddenly realises. 

One thing's for sure, they won't willingly return him to his Master. At least, he hopes. 

"Keith?" the tallest echoes. He's pale, with a scar across his cheek, and black hair with a patch of white. 

Keith nods slowly.

"Oh, shit, what did that bastard do to you?" the smallest rages. 

Keith doesn't know how to answer that, so he just shrugs tiredly. "Can... help?" he rasps. 

"Yes, Keith. Of course we can help you," the tallest replies softly, "Do you remember us?" 

He shakes his head, because though he recognises them, he doesn't really _know_ who they are. 

"Alright. My name is Shiro, these are Pidge," the short one, "Lance," tall and tanned, "Hunk," dark and round, "and Allura," the pretty woman standing to one side. 

"Shi - shi - _Shiro_ ," Keith repeats, and Shiro smiles. 

  
"Yes. Can you stand, or do you need help?"

Keith tries, but his legs are too weak to support both him and the baby. 

"Help?"

Shiro gently pulls out the needle and scoops Keith up, mindful of his bump, and carries him through unfamiliar corridors. Keith closes his eyes, letting his head rest against Shiro, feeling an odd sense of security.

"Allura, get Coran. He's going to need medical attention as soon as possible. Pidge, alert the Blades, see if they can send a doctor over to try and make sense of this. Hunk, get the most nutrient-rich food and drink we have. He looks starved. Lance-"

"I'm staying," Lance says firmly. 

"Alright," Shiro says, and then he sets Keith gently down on a bed and makes eye contact with him. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sick," Keith confesses, "but...safe."

"Are you...able to tell us what happened?" Lance asks, his voice a little shaky. 

"Don't press him," Shiro hisses. 

"No," Keith whispers, "It okay. I okay, I like with Master, I happy. Then Master say I ome- ome-" 

"Omega?" someone suggests. Keith glances over to see a man with bright orange hair and mustache, and nods.

"Yes. Master hurt me. I no...un-der-stand. Then I hear Master talk, and I know. Baby," he gestures to his bump, "I protect. Master want take. Use me for...new baby."

Shiro and Lance both let out gasps of horror, but Keith presses on. 

"I ask help. Lady, she help me go. In pod. To be safe," he finishes, hoping his explanation in broken speech is enough. 

It seems to be, as all three men look a mixture of sad and horrified. 

"The omega thing," Lance finally says, "Is that how...he's pregnant?"

"Galra used to have secondary genders. As well as male and female, there were alpha and omega. Male omegas have the reproductive organs that allow them to carry children, same as females. But a male omega can only be impregnated by an alpha, of either gender," the orange man explains.

"So he was raped by an alpha?"

"Lance!" Shiro exclaims, "Don't just-" 

"Assume? Shiro, I don't think Keith would want this. He's asexual, remember?" Lance retorts, "Something like that doesn't get lost with memories." He turns to Keith, who is sitting there getting more confused by the minute.

"Keith. Did you want this to happen?" Lance asks then, his voice softer as he gestures to Keith's bump.

Keith blinks, because no he didn't want it, but now he _does_... 

"Did someone force you into this?" Lance rephrases things slightly. 

Keith grimaces, then nods. 

"Okay, Lance, that's enough," Shiro says, his voice commanding but shaky, "Keith's clearly exhausted, he needs his rest now, needs to heal. We can talk later. Coran?"

"Yes?" orange man responds. 

"Run a few scans, but nothing too evasive. Keith needs to rest."

"Of course," Coran smiles, then looks at Keith, "Don't worry, we're here to help you."

Keith manages a smile before he closes his eyes, exhaustion taking him. 

* * *

It's been seventy weeks, and Keith is starting to relax around the paladins. He's been confined to the one room, often hooked up to various machines and monitors, but he doesn't mind. Coran explained that they're checking on his baby, making sure they're okay, and Keith is happy for that.

The paladins don't treat him like a stupid animal; they talk to him like they expect him to understand, and when he gets confused, they explain things to him. He's quickly learning things about each of them. 

Shiro is black, and strong, clearly a leader, and a few times Keith wonders if Shiro is his new Master, but the man doesn't demand Keith to submit, doesn't demand _anything_ of him. He just takes care of Keith, makes him feel safe. 

Hunk is yellow and warm and soft, bringing food that is both sweet and nutritious. He quickly works out that Keith can't feed himself, so he scoops it on something called a spoon and feeds Keith that way. It's different to what his old Master did, and Keith likes it. 

Pidge is green and short and smart, often helping Coran with some of the equipment. She's chatty, too, talking to Keith about random things, and he finds himself warming to her quite quickly. 

Allura is pink and clever and also a leader, but she's not a Master, either. He doesn't see much of her, but when he does, she makes sure he's okay, and always asks him how he's feeling. She clearly wants to know _more_ , about what happened, but she never asks. 

Coran is orange and bright and caring, talking to Keith as he works, explaining what all the equipment is and checking with Keith that it's okay before he scans him or gives him an injection or checks things over, and Keith is grateful for that. 

And then there's Lance.

Lance is blue and cool but also warm, and loving, and Keith is drawn to him in a way he can't describe. At first he thought Lance disliked him, was angry, but he soon realises Lance is angry at what _happened_ to Keith, and seems to care a lot for Keith himself. Aside from Coran, he spends the most time with Keith, often sitting by Keith's bed and talking. 

Keith's most comfortable around him, and happy to be in his company.

The paladins don't make him feel like the pet that he is, and he...actually _likes_ it.

He's still not a person, though. And unlike the last time he was with them, they don't force him into anything. 

Soon, Coran says Keith is well enough to leave the bed, and both Shiro and Lance come in to help him. Keith swings his legs around, bracing his hands on the side of the bed as he puts one shaky foot down, then the other. He manages to stand, but he feels heavier than before, likely due to his ever-growing baby. The gown that Coran gave him is much looser than anything his Master dressed him in, and Keith feels like it's less for show, more for practicality, and it's much easier to move in, not tight over his bump, either.

Keith manages a few steps by himself, but then he stumbles, Lance grabbing his arm to keep him from falling. 

"Careful," Lance urges. 

"Thanks," Keith says, and Lance's blue eyes light up, like they do every time Keith speaks without being prompted. 

With Lance's help, Keith makes it into a room with large couches, that Shiro dubs the lounge. He sits down on a particularly cushioned spot, and is surprised, but pleased, when Lance sits beside him.

"Is this alright?" Lance asks then, obviously seeing Keith's expression. 

"Yeah," Keith whispers, "Um, it...different. But nice." He shifts a little closer, and rests his head on Lance's shoulder, letting out a contented sigh. Lance stiffens a little, but then relaxes, and gently drapes his arm around Keith.

Keith closes his eyes, being tenderly held for the first time in weeks, and falls into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

It's been seventy two weeks, and Keith is happy again.

His baby is growing strong, likely to be growing for a little longer than his Master's doctor had thought, but Keith doesn't mind. He's going to miss the bump, when it's gone. He's become very used to it, as it grows bigger and bigger, firmer and rounder.

He's learning new things, too, at a slow pace, but it's right for him. Some things he still needs help with - like using the toilet, as he can barely stand, let alone pee in his current state - but other things, he's learning to do for himself, like eating. He still doesn't understand cutlery, but he can pick up the food and put it in his own mouth, rather than have someone do it for him. He can also put his clothes on, which Lance insists are _gowns_ or _robes_ , not _dresses_.

Lance is a constant companion, happy to help Keith with everything, from supporting him as he waddles around, even to helping him bathe. But Lance is also content to sit with Keith, and cuddle him gently, like his Master never did.

His Master was all strokes and bruises and hard kisses; Lance is cuddles and soft and tender. 

Keith struggles to get to sleep now, but Lance helps him with that, too, and has taken to holding Keith as he dozes off.

Lance isn't Keith's new Master... He's something else. 

He makes Keith feel safe, happy, _loved_. 

He makes Keith feel like... 

Like a _person_. 

And that doesn't scare Keith as much as it should. 

The other paladins treat him like a person, too, encouraging him when he talks, and his vocabulary is getting better. They never ask about his time under his Master, though. 

He knows that conversation is coming, but when it does, he's still not prepared. 

Keith and Lance are sitting in the lounge room, Keith snuggling up to Lance as best as he can, being mindful of his baby. Lance has taken to holding Keith's hand, and rubs soothing circles on the back of his palm. The other paladins then enter the room, each taking seats, Allura directly opposite Keith and Lance.

She has that _look_ in her eyes, and Keith tenses.

"I'm glad you're settling in more," Allura starts, "It seems to us like you're recovering, Keith. Do you think that too?" 

He nods slowly. 

"We don't really want to press, but...to help you, and your baby, I have to ask a few things," she continues, and Keith knows what's coming. 

"Okay," he says anyway, his voice quiet. 

"Okay," Allura echoes, "If at any time this becomes too much, you tell us, okay?"

Keith nods again, and Lance squeezes his hand. 

"So what we know, Keith, is that you were captured by Lotor, seventy-two movements ago."

"That's weeks," Lance whispers in Keith's ear.

"You were our friend, before then," Shiro reveals softly, "That's why we came to rescue you. But Lotor made you forget us, somehow."

_I...I knew them all before?_

"I only 'member him," Keith admits, "Nothing before. I... Sorry."

"No, don't apologise," Shiro says, "It's not your fault, Keith. We're friends again now, and that's what matters, that you're here now and safe with us, okay?"

Keith nods. 

"We don't know much of what Lotor did to you, but I suspect he abused you, treated you like a lesser being. An animal, a pet?" Allura continues.

Keith looks down at his hand laced in Lance's. "Yes."

"You're not," Pidge pipes up strongly, "You need to know this Keith, you're not a pet, okay? You're a person. You may not believe it yet, but it's true. You can be a person. And you don't belong to anyone. Nobody is your master."

Keith's shaking a little, because if his Mas- if Lotor lied about that then what else did he lie about...?

"Things got worse after he found out you're an omega, didn't they?" 

Nod. 

"Is Lotor...is he an alpha?" 

Nod. 

"Did he..." Allura swallows, struggling to say, "Did he have sex with you?" 

Keith frowns. "Sex?" he echoes, not understanding the term. 

"Oh shit," Pidge mutters. 

"Keith," Lance says, "Did he ever touch you, down here?" His tanned hands gesture to Keith's groin, and Keith nods.

"Did he lie on top of you, push into you?" 

Keith nods yet again, starting to understand.   
"I... I felt something _in_ me," he whispers, "It hurt."

"He did, then," Lance says to Allura, and Keith's shaking. 

"I-it wasn't once," he blurts out, "He...every night he would...a-and he took me for tests but they were all negative, so he w-would do it in the daytime too, for w-weeks, until I got positive, but I didn't want it, he liked it but I didn't, it _hurt_ , it...I felt... _wrong_..." Keith trails off, a sob in his throat, then Lance holds him gently and he bursts into tears, crying for the first time that he can remember.

"It _wasn't_ your fault," Lance says, "Keith, he used you, he...he _raped_ you. You didn't deserve that, and it wasn't your fault."

"But I _let_ him," Keith sobs, "I...I _submitted_ , I didn't fight I just _let_ him in-"

"Not your fault," Lance repeats, still holding him, "Not your fault."

Keith doesn't quite feel that, and he keeps crying, but Lance holds him until his tears dry, and he starts to feel a little better. 

* * *

It's been seventy five weeks, and Keith is getting better, but slowly. The revelation and sudden understanding of what Lotor did to him left Keith in a shaky state for a while, feeling sick down to his core, unable to sleep for long because those memories haunt his mind.

Sometimes he even cringes away from Lance, though he knows Lance won't abuse him, won't use him in the way that Lotor did.   
He can't avoid the touch, though, not when he's so big he can barely walk, struggling to stand by himself. 

Lance is always first to help, despite Shiro being the tallest and strongest. Keith's grateful for that, because he likes Shiro...but he _loves_ Lance. 

He never says that, though, because he doesn't believe Lance could love him back.

He might be a person, now, but he's still a pathetic creature, unable to fully fend for himself, completely reliant on others for even the basic things, frightened and submissive to anyone and everyone.

Lance _can't_ love _him_. 

But Keith _can_ love Lance. 

And as Lance sits beside him, holding him gently, Keith wishes that he could be _better_ , could be a person worth loving, someone that Lance could cuddle and kiss, not forcing like Lotor, but loving and gentle like Keith desires.

Keith _wants_ Lance to kiss him.

The other paladins, who frequently sit in the lounge with them, leave one by one, until only Keith and Lance are left, snuggled on the couch. Keith's baby is still, for once, not kicking him every other second, and he suspects they've gone to sleep. He cups his hands around the bump and rubs it gently, whispering sweet nothings under his breath, then his gaze flickers up to Lance.

Lance's face is so close, his lips just there, blue eyes dancing, and before Keith can think he's reaching up and pressing his lips to Lance's. 

A few seconds into the kiss, and reality catches up to Keith, and he pulls away, his face red. 

"S-sorry," he stammers, wishing he could move so he could run away, because Lance must be so _disgusted, why did he do that-_

"Don't apologise," Lance whispers, and to Keith's surprise, he shifts slightly and moves his hands to cup the back of Keith's head, pulling Keith in closer. 

Lance kisses him, and it's everything Keith wants, sweet and tender, but then Keith presses in hungrily, and Lance responds in an equally passionate manner, his tongue darting in, and Keith lets him. But it's not submissive, because Keith is pressing in to Lance, too, and they're _equals_ in this blissful moment.

"I love you," Lance gasps, against Keith's lips, and Keith doesn't believe it, _can't_ believe it, but then Lance is kissing him and saying it again, and again. 

"I love you, too," Keith breathes.

Then Lance sits back, something darker crossing his face. "Keith, you're... Not just saying that, are you? You mean it?" 

Keith nods. "Mean it," he smiles, "Love you... Lance."

Lance beams, all bright again, and they kiss once more. 

* * *

It's been eighty weeks, and Keith and Lance have only gotten closer. Where one is, the other quickly follows, and they're only separate when Lance has to go and play his part in Voltron.

They share a bed, but all they do is sleep, and for that, Keith is grateful. He loves Lance, but he doesn't want their relationship to take that step. 

He's not ready, and he doubts he'll ever be. 

But Lance is content with them as they are, sneaking kisses and making Keith laugh, cuddling and snuggling together, both sticking their tongues out at Pidge when she tells them to get a room or tone down the gayness. And Keith's happier than he's ever been. 

But he's concerned, too, about his baby, as they were due four weeks ago, from the doctor's original estimate. A new doctor has come on the Castle, now, also galran, but she's much more gentle, and kind, always asking Keith before she checks things. She says the baby is fine, but they'll need to come out soon. Keith should be expecting things like 'contractions' but he's feeling fine, if not a little uptight.

Lance soothes him with gentle touches and kisses, but it's not enough. 

"I...need to see doctor," Keith whispers as they're lying in bed.

Lance yawns. "This time of night? Really, kitten?"

Keith blushes at the nickname. "Yes, I... I think something isn't right."

"Okay." Lance climbs out of bed then helps Keith sit up, supporting him as he stands and waddles out of the door, making their way slowly to the med bay. There, Lance helps Keith up onto the bed, before calling the galran doctor. She's there within minutes, her yellow eyes bright. 

"What's wrong, Keith?" she asks.

"I don't know," he confesses, "Baby doesn't feel right."

She quickly gets a scanner, running it over his bump, and her eyes widen. "They're wanting to come out, but... Keith, do you mind if I check?"

"Okay," he consents, and Lance holds his hand tightly as she pulls up his gown and spreads his legs apart, muttering in frustration. 

"It's as I feared. You're very young, for a galra omega. I'm surprised you were even able to carry. It looks like Lotor forced your development slightly to enable you to conceive...but he didn't complete it."

 _The pills,_ Keith realises. 

"I'm sorry, but a natural birth will be impossible. We're going to have to cut."

"Cut?" Keith repeats, panic sinking in, "What? The...the baby..."

"Keith, it'll be okay," Lance soothes, "It's something called a cesarean birth. My niece was born that way. I'll stay with you, okay?" 

"Okay," he whispers, "Okay, just...save my baby. Please."

"Of course," the doctor says, then gets to work, numbing Keith's lower body and erecting a screen that blocks his bump from view. Keith sees the surgical equipment and closes his eyes, pressing his head into Lance's chest, not wanting to watch or even think about what's going on. 

_Please my baby please please please please-_

A child cries, loud and strong. 

"It's a girl," Lance whispers, "Keith, you've had a baby girl."

She's passed to him in a bundle of bloodied blankets, and he peers down at her tiny little face, his baby's face. Her skin is a soft, pale purple, like her father's, but the similarities to _him_ end there. Her ears are round, and her hair is raven black, already thick and messy. She opens her eyes, staring up at him, and they're identical to Keith's, in both shape and colour.

She... She's _his_. His _baby_. 

She cries softly, and he cradles her close, shushing her and pressing a kiss to her tiny forehead, holding her as Lance wraps his arms around him.

"She's beautiful," Lance breathes. 

"Yeah," Keith murmurs back, transfixed by his tiny, part-galra baby, and a little lightheaded from the blood loss. The doctor is able to stich him up, though, and just in time, as the other paladins race into the room. 

"Keith! Are you okay?" Shiro exclaims. 

"Yes," he smiles, "I... I'm perfect."

Shiro's gaze goes to the baby cradled in Keith's arms. "Oh! Oh, Keith... They're gorgeous!"

"So cute!" Allura exclaims. 

"Aw," Hunk coos. 

"What gender?" Pidge asks. 

"A girl," Keith says proudly. 

"Yes! Hunk, you owe me," Pidge exclaims, and Hunk sighs.

Coran mixes up baby milk, and offers the bottle to Keith, but he's got his hands full of his baby. 

"You do it," he says to Lance.

"Me?" Lance echoes. 

"Yeah. I mean, technically I'm the mother, right? And she needs a dad." Keith smiles up at Lance, whose blue eyes glisten.

"Keith, you... You mean it?"

"Of course. Are you going to feed our baby?" 

" _Our baby_ ," Lance mouths, then takes the bottle and feeds her gently. Once she's had her full, Keith takes her fully back into his arms again. 

"Have you thought of a name?" Allura asks.

Keith stares down at his baby, and nods.

"Althea," he decides. 

"Why Althea?" 

"Because she healed me," Keith says with a soft smile. 

Lance presses a kiss to his forehead, and little Althea beams back at them, her eyes bright, full of life and love.

And now, Keith can truly believe that he's going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> 'Althea' means 'healer' and is appropriate for Keith's little baby girl, I think.


End file.
